The 21st Hunger Games
by like a heart breaker
Summary: Need your Tributes! x3


**The 21st Hunger Games**

**Hullo! Obviously, you're all here to take part in my own little Hunger Games- or, are here to read it. So.**

**I need the Tributes for Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11 and 12. I need _you _to submit the form below into the reviews and hopefully, enough people will join in and I'll have a full set of Tributes! **

* * *

Name:

Do they have a nickname?:

Age:

District (give me two or three so I can fix it about a bit): **Remember, it can't be District 10.**

Gender:

Did they volunteer or were they Reaped?:

Appearance (physical appearance; height, weight, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, scars, anything!):

Normal clothing (good description needed please!):

Interview clothing (good description needed please!):

Reaping clothing (good description needed please!):

Chariot clothing (good description needed please!):

Personality (please don't give me long, _long _descriptions of how they act when faced with a banana holding a sword attacks them. If I need that information, I'll PM you):

Friends:

Family:

History (please. Not long-winded spiel that I won't read. Nothing too crazy, either. I don't want their entire family to be slaughtered because they blew up the city. Fo' real.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**How would you rate the following out of 10?**

Physical fitness (are they physically strong? Can they lift over 140lbs?):

Intelligence (I swear to God, any one who says Stephen Hawking, I'll murder you.):

Speed (that ones obvious, really. Are they quick on their feet?):

Stealth (can they stalk the enemy without being noticed? Can they escape successfully? Heck, do they have feet like Katniss, graceful when hunting, or Peeta?):

Weapons? (You can use a variety here, mine uses a whip):

Can you kill someone?:

Are you ruthless enough for the Bloodbath?:

Would you die for others?:

How do you want to die, ideally?:

Can you swim?:

Alliance:

Career:

_I think that's everything? The mentors and everything will be decided by me, but feel free to give me ideas!_

* * *

_**My Tributes**_

Name: Rowan Grey

Do they have a nickname?: Row

Age: 15

District: 10

Gender: Female

Did they volunteer or were they Reaped?: Volunteer because she thought she was ready

Appearance: Matted red hair, pale skin, green eyes. She's 5'2 and she weighs roughly 95 pounds. Her family eats fairly well but she's still quite malnourished.

Normal clothing: Untucked grey shirt and pale brown trousers, tucked into long boots. She normally rolls her sleeves up, as she cleans rather than works with the livestock.

Interview clothing: A cream dress that clings to her chest but then flows out, smooth like silk. It's strapless and it shows her every curve (curves she doesn't really have). It gives her the look of innocence and makes her look smaller, more child-like.

Reaping clothing: A light green dress that goes to her knees. Unflattering.

Chariot clothing: She will be dressed up beautifully, wearing cow print boots and a flowing brown dress.

Personality: She's normally very happy and cheerful, smiling at everyone. When in a tough situation, she's calm and level-headed, but she has the potential to flip and get herself into more trouble.

Friends: She's a bit of a loner, in so much as she is sheltered, but she has close acquaintances.

Family: Father; big man, with large shoulders, pale skin and dark, happy eyes. Eldest brother; Finn, lithe and taller than the father, with messy dark hair and worried eyes. Eldest sister; Olivia, very much like Rowan but taller with grey eyes. Brother; Owen, very much like Finn but bigger and smaller, with red hair and dark eyes. Brother; Avery. Avery was small and very much like Olivia and Rowan. He died in the 10th Hunger Games, aged 18. Mother; Rose. Thick red hair, laughing green eyes and pale skin. She was 5'1. Deceased.

History: Her mother died after a horse went hay-wire and hit her in the head. Her father coped, but barely. She was raised by her brothers and sister and wasn't allowed near cattle, because she was so tiny.

Strengths: Good with a whip, quick on her feet, good hunter, could use a knife and sword with minor skills at spear throwing.

Weaknesses: Cocky, leaves her back unprotected and is quite weak.

**How would you rate the following out of 10?**

Physical fitness: 4

Intelligence: 6

Speed: 9

Stealth: 8

Weapons: Predominately uses a whip, but has minor skill with bow and arrow, knives, swords and spear throwing.

Can you kill someone?: No

Are you ruthless enough for the Bloodbath?: No

Would you die for others?: Maybe

How do you want to die, ideally?: Wants to win but knows she probably won't; hopes Max will kill her

Can you swim?: Yes

Alliance: With Max, all the way through

Career: In the beginning

* * *

Name: Max Birch

Do they have a nickname?: No

Age: 16

District: 10

Gender: Male

Did they volunteer or were they Reaped?: Reaped

Appearance: He has curly blond hair and laughing grey eyes, stubble on his chin and a straight nose. He had very white teeth hidden by his thin lips. He was an attractive man, big and stocky, standing at six foot three.

Normal clothing: Tucked in blue shirt and black trousers, tucked into long boots.

Interview clothing: A black, sharp suit and his hair is combed back. His tie is cream.

Reaping clothing: A tucked in blue shirt and baggy brown trousers.

Chariot clothing: A white suit and cow print boots.

Personality: He's nice, flirty and cheerful. He is fairly quiet, however.

Friends: He's very popular and has many friends.

Family: Mother; Rose. She has curly blonde hair and severe grey eyes. Father; James. A tall, thick man with curly blond hair and stern blue eyes.

History: Grew up loved and cared for.

Strengths: Strong, good with knives and swords. He is very good at sweet talking. He's good at making knots, camouflage and can tell poisonous plant from normal ones.

Weaknesses: Can't use any other weapons no matter how hard Rowan tries to teach him.

**How would you rate the following out of 10?**

Physical fitness: 9

Intelligence: 3

Speed: 7

Stealth: 3

Weapons: Uses his hands, sword, knives

Can you kill someone?: Yes

Are you ruthless enough for the Bloodbath?: No

Would you die for others?: He would for Rowan

How do you want to die, ideally?: Wants Rowan to kill him so she can win

Can you swim?: No

Alliance: With Rowan, all the way through

Career: In the beginning

* * *

**Catch my drift? Just post your Tributes in the reviews.**


End file.
